His Lady's Honor
by Big Albowski
Summary: Futurefic - Another secret from Clark's past.


Disclaimer: Smallville is not mine and I am making no money off this.  
  
  
  
His Lady's Honor  
  
  
  
It had been a relatively quiet night over Metropolis. He had foiled the odd attempted mugging and a couple of burglaries; nothing the man of steel couldn't handle. If only every night could be this easy, he thought. After ducking into an alley to change out of his uniform, Clark sped home to be with his wife.  
  
He entered the apartment, expecting to find Lois curled up on the couch reading one of her romance novels. He had just enough time to take of his jacket and loosen his tie when his super hearing picked up a gentle sobbing coming from their bedroom. He speeded across the apartment in an instant and burst into the room. What he saw made him catch his breath. There was Lois, sitting on their bed, her eyes red from crying and cheeks soaked with tears.  
  
"Lois?"  
  
Hearing her voice, Lois raised her eyes to meet Clark's. In those eyes, he saw more than sadness and it sent a chill through him. Anger. anger directed towards him.  
  
"Lois?" He took a step toward her. She recoiled at his approach.  
  
"No! Stay away from me Clark!" She pointed an accusatory finger at her concerned husband.  
  
"What. what's wrong?" The tone of his voice was laden with concern and confusion. Lois was a very strong woman and seeing her in tears was not a common occurrence. He could only remember seeing her cry on two occasions, their wedding and her mother's funeral. Moreover, she hadn't seemed this upset with him when he revealed his secret to her. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, he tried again.  
  
"Honey?"  
  
Lois tried to steady herself, to regain her composure. She was angry and hurt and wanted to regain some semblance of dignity. As she wiped the tears from her cheeks, she rose from the bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she looked deep into Clark's eyes and calmly told him.  
  
"You lied to me."  
  
The conviction with which Lois uttered those words shocked him. It had taken months to rebuild the trust between them when it was revealed he was Superman. He had vowed never to lie to her again. He had kept that vow. He thought. The idea that she would think he would betray they trust grieved him.  
  
"Lois, you know I would never lie to you. I made a promise to you and I have kept that promise. I don't know what you're talking."  
  
"A lie of omission is still a lie Clark," she said, interrupting his reply. "Not telling me something I have a right to know is just as bad as lying to me about it in the first place!" She couldn't prevent her voice from cracking near the end of her accusation.  
  
"Lois, I."  
  
"Don't know what I'm talking about?"  
  
"I'm sure this must be some kind of misunderstanding. Please, just tell me what this is all about!"  
  
"Tell me I misunderstood this!"  
  
Lois tossed to Clark something she had been clenching tightly in her hand. Thanks to his superhuman reflexes, he had no trouble catching the object. As soon as he had it in his hand, he had no need to look at it. He knew exactly what it was. Before he could answer, Lois ran from the room. He knew he should go after her and explain. He could make her understand. He loved her. She would understand. However, he found himself unable to move. Several moments passed before he could get his legs to respond. He walked slowly to the bed and sat down, lost in his memories.  
  
  
  
TWELVE YEARS AGO  
  
'Love, honor and cherish.'  
  
As Clark gazed down onto the face of his sleeping wife, he knew no promise more easily made. She looked so pale lying there against his chest. It had been a long day and the ceremony and reception had taken a lot out of her. Their parents had questioned the wisdom of proceeding with their plans, but Clark knew there was no force on Earth, or anywhere else, that would deny her from having the wedding of her dreams. The date had been set since before her diagnosis. If she wanted it, it was going to happen. The lady could move mountains with the force of her will.  
  
That tenaciousness was about to face its ultimate test.  
  
Several weeks following the wedding, treatment for the leukemia began to take a severe toll on her. She became very thin and grew weaker by the day. Luckily, she hadn't lost her hair. She had even been prepared for it. She had found a floppy denim hat with a big sunflower on it, just in case. 'Farm wife chic' was her term for it. She wore it anyway.  
  
Unfortunately, it soon became apparent that her only hope was for a bone marrow donor. Everyone in Smallville was tested. Weeks passed with no matches for her, but two townspeople proved compatible with patients in Metropolis and Chicago. Even if she wasn't fated to live, her illness had given others a second chance. During their crisis, even Lex' generous resources were proving futile.  
  
Whenever she felt her resolve weaken, it was in her husband that she found renewed strength. Clark was by her side, a constant source of love and support. Early in her illness, he would take her flying as often as she desired. Alone in the clouds, they left their concerns below. They never questioned their future together. When, not if, she recovered, they would resume their senior year at college. They would both follow their dreams and become journalists. They would start a family. Death was not an option.  
  
Tragically, reality intruded on their dream. Six months after their wedding, she was gone. Clark's world shattered. His hopes and dreams for the future began to freefall. Without her, Clark wasn't sure who he was anymore. He lost his focus. As much as she had needed his strength, he had relied on hers. His heart, his soul, needed time to heal. He only knew that his answers lay far from Smallville.  
  
Ten days after the funeral, Clark left. He would search for the answers he needed. He would discover the true answer was with him the whole time.  
  
Seven years later, Superman arrived in Metropolis.  
  
  
  
Clark gently fingered the wedding band he hadn't worn since becoming Superman. It was truly his most prized possession. The gold shone as brightly as it had the day she placed it on his finger. He could not suppress a smile as he remembered that day. He was thankful that the joy of loving her now outweighed the pain of loss. As he read the inscription, he hoped he was still worthy of her words. Words that had given him the answers he had sought for so long.  
  
'To Clark - My champion - Forever Chloe'  
  
Lois would understand, she would have to.  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
Author's notes: Story in no way attempts to undermine the Lois and Clark relationship. They will be fine. Story also ignores that Chloe and Lois may be related. 


End file.
